my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Singing Monsters: Monster Station
Note: Please ask Jesse Scarlet (us) for permission to edit it you want to edit. Developers: Big Blue Bubble, Mech Tex Games Monster Station (abbreviated as MS.) is the Sequel to Dawn of Fire and My Singing Monsters, Monster To The Future and Age of Electricity. New Stuff *Cards, Cards can be used to buy Rares. Instead of Star power. That is used for decorations. *Monster Cash is now a currency. *The ATM structure is now available to make 5 free cash. The process takes 24 hours. If you upgrade it with 20 Diamonds it will make 50 free cash. The process takes 8 hours. *The Fire monsters return, and can be teleported to Playground Island, also Furnoss and Wubbox can. As of Update 1.6.0. *Seasonal hybirds can be bought or bred on Calendar Island. *Returning Ethereal/Lost Islands, Ectoplasm, Clockwork, Haunted, Mineral, Toxic & Glitch Islands are available. *A brand new class of Monsters known as the Majestic Monsters. *Majestic Elements: Rune, Illusion, Animal, Magic, Charming, Paint. *Contemptions Return from Age of Electricity! *House Island, A Wublin Island like house. *House Monsters, kinda like the Supernatural Monsters. *The House Element. *Wubristic Island, The Wublin Island like Island for the Wubristics who need Futuristic eggs to wake them up. *Wubristics! *The School Element from MTTF & Age of Electricity (Apocalyptic Island excluisve, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island.) *The Draco Element from MTTF & Age of Electricity (Apocalyptic Island exclusive, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island of Monster Station) *The Duster, dust up those eggs! *Wublin eggs. *Wubthereal eggs. *The Gorillaz element. *Stationary monsters. *Psion element. *Spirit element. *Metal elememt. *Astral element. *Xenon element. *Sound element. Differneces from the original game *Wubbox costs 2,000��. *Mammott can now mimic what the minions say along with its original sounds. *You don't wake wublins, you buy them for 5,000 coins then they incubate for about 24 to 48 hours. *Speaking of wublins, they have a happiness meter. *The single element Ethereals can only be bred with a failure. you must purchase them with cash on the Natural/Futuristic Islands & Shards on the Ethereal/Lost Islands. Differences from Dawn Of Fire *The Skyship can be bought. *The Vegedian Crystal, The Frozinum, The Skylites, The Aquamines, The Stonyx can be made in the Jeweler. *The Star Charts for a celestial is not nessecary. During it's corresponding month, It can be bought for cash then incubates for about 18 to 29 hours, while the Ethereal, Lost & Supernatural Celestials incubate for about 30 to 52 hours. *The Fire Monsters have a happiness meter. Differences from MTTF *Goodyear can now make a sort of Countryside Guitar sound by plucking the strings of its web. *Just like in MTTF Sugarina is Redesigned without Boobs or needing clothing but this time with a more skinny body. *You don't wake Wubthereals, you buy them for 2,500 shards then they incubate for about 29 to 60 hours. *The graphics are not Dawn of Fire graphics, only for Pummel and Bowgart, Fire monsters and Celestials (duh.). *Bowster opens its mouth. *In Technology Island, Shugalung doesn't say it's species name. Differences from Age of Electricity * The Composer Island now let's you use Home Monsters, Wubristics ETC. Plus it now has many new options for creating than ever. Like creating your own Islands, Monsters (who once created will have the Legendary Element), ETC & is now sort of like Garageband because you can make your songs in so many new & better ways. * Every Island song is now 3:08 to 4:13 minutes long Natural Islands * Jungle Island (Plant Island of Monster Station) * Summit Island (Cold Island of Monster Station) * Cyclone Island (Air Island of Monster Station) * Apocalyptic Island (Fire Island of Monster Station) * Oceanic Island (Water Island of Monster Station) * Tectonic Island (Earth Island of Monster Station) Futuristic Islands *Ice Island *Lava Island *Sand Island *Candy Island *Space Island (Returns from DOF) *Light Island Majestic Islands *Temple Island (Contains Single Elements, Double Elements & half of the Triple Elements) *Amazon Island (Contains other half of the Triple Elements, Quad Elements, Quint Elements, Hex Element & the Zero Elemental) Outer Islands * Gym Island (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here.) * Garden Island (Monsters must be at Level 10 to be teleported here) * Playground Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here It is basically Shugabush Island for Fire monsters) * Technology Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) * Food Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) * Galaxy Island (Only Celestials, Dedrush Celestials, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Choirtar and Galaxbug can be here when the monsters reach level 20.) Ethereal/Lost Islands * Ectoplasm Island (Returns from MTTF) * Clockwork Island (Returns from MTTF) * Haunted Island (Returns from MTTF) * Mineral Island (Returns from MTTF) * Toxic Island (Returns from MTTF) * Glitch Island (Returns from MTTF) Other Islands * Wublin Island (Returns from the original game, MTTF & Age of Electricity) * Wubthereal Island (Returns from MTTF & Age of Electricity) * Wubristic Island * House Island * Spectre Island * Ancient Island (Returns from Age of Electricity) * Calendar Island (Returns from MTTF & Age of Electricity) * Constellation Island (Returns from MTTF) * Silver Island (Returns from Age of Electricity) * Gold Island (Returns from the original game & Age of Electricity) * Future Island (Returns from MTTF & Age of Electricity) * Composer Island (Returns from every single MSM game beside DoF.) * Station Island Trivia *The Smoochle was originally going to be changed to Charming, this is changed back to Valentine's (for unknown reason since MechTex refused to tell us.) in 1.10.0. *In 1.11.0 Acijo's, Mopmop's, and Goblet's elements have been added, including other futuristic elements and lost ones added, to keep Strymes' sanity. **They also changed the futuristic monsters ' elements back to their normal ones. *In 1.5.0 the Natural/Futuristic Islands were added. *In 1.8.0 Constellation Island was added. *In 1.13.0 the Outer Islands were added. *In 1.24.0 House Island, Ancient Island, Silver Island, Gold Island & Future Island were added. *In 2.9.0 the Ethereal/Lost Islands were added. *In 2.0.5 the rest of the Other Islands were added. *In 2.0.8 the Stationary Hybrids of Metal came. *I've (Monster Master) decided that Natural/Futuristic Islands will split up into Natural Islands & Futuristic Islands because of the overload of New Monsters in the series. Category:Jesse Scarlet Category:Monster Master Category:Jesse Scarlet pages